


In a Blink

by boneswrites



Series: JoeNicky: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grounding Touches, Hurt/Comfort, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Needs a Hug, M/M, Mission Fic, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Needs a Hug, Soulmates, Sprinkles of fluff, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: It happened quickly. Too quickly. But it also happened so agonizingly slow. He saw him drop from the corner of his eye, heard the pained yelp that escaped his husband’s lips, and caught Nile’s quick movements to take down the men responsible for his soulmate’s wounds. He backed up, hands tightly gripping his firearms as he pulls the triggers while moving on his heels to shield his husband from any further harm as he recovers.Posted on Tumblr | Prompt: JoeNicky + rubbing the back of their hand with a thumb
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: JoeNicky: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005915
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	In a Blink

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I watched The Old Guard back in July and oh boy did it take over my life! It's been living in my head rent free since then and the way Joe and Nicky stole my heart! I've been going through a series of writers blocks and thought taking prompts on Tumblr would help me get passed them and I started writing for JoeNicky! I also thought it's about time to post my pieces for them on here so here we are! I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

It happened quickly. Too quickly. But it also happened so agonizingly slow. He saw him drop from the corner of his eye, heard the pained yelp that escaped his husband’s lips, and caught Nile’s quick movements to take down the men responsible for his soulmate’s wounds. He backed up, hands tightly gripping his firearms as he pulls the triggers while moving on his heels to shield his husband from any further harm as he recovers.

Nicky expects to feel a hand on his shoulder soon, or at least the call of his name from behind, a system he and Joe had built over decades and decades. If one can’t turn to look at the other, a touch or a call of a name is in order.

However, standing in this dimly lit room, sweat rolling down the sides of his face, slightly panting from the exertion, neither touch nor sound come from Joe.

And it’s been too long. Nicky has to look over his shoulder.

He does. And in that split second, he gets a bullet to the shoulder but he doesn’t feel the pain, he doesn’t feel the sting. In fact, the entire room seems to fade away because Joe is still lying on the ground. He’s still bleeding. And he’s not moving.

With a hitched breath, Nicky finds himself clutching his sword with knuckles as white as snow, and the blood rushing through his body as hot and raging as fire. He stands his ground, not daring to move an inch, still protecting Joe, as he takes down the remainder of the cartel the team was hired to dismantle.

The silence is a welcomed sound dancing across the room. Andy and Nile quickly look around, to make sure it’s all clear, while Nicky doesn’t waste a single second in dropping to his knees next to Joe. His Joe. Joe, who’s still not moving. Who’s still bleeding.

Nicky’s voice pierces through the silence, sharp, but layered with worry.

“Joe.”

Nothing.

He can sense Andy and Nile standing above him, holding their breaths.

“Joe,” Nicky repeats, moving forward to hold Joe’s face in his hands, caressing his bearded cheeks with his thumbs.

Andy’s eyes remain glued on Joe’s wound, a gaping hole in his chest and stomach courtesy of a close-range shotgun blast. And there! Right there. It started to heal. Or was in Andy’s eyes tricking her?

“Yusuf,” Nicky’s voice quivers, on the edge of desperation.

Joe’s eyes remain closed.

“Come on, come on,” Nicky whispers. “Torna da me.” _Come back to me._

Nicky’s wide eyes trail downwards to Joe’s chest and he, too, holds his breath.

And it seems Andy’s eyes were, in fact, not playing tricks on her because Nicky catches the movement, too.

Nile remembers Booker’s words then, _bigger wounds take longer to heal_.

And quite frankly, Joe’s middle is a mangled mess.

“Apri gli occhi per me, amore mio,” Nicky pleads. _Open your eyes for me, my love._ “Joe…”

Nicky shares a look with Andy and it’s filled with fear and uncertainty. Nicky’s bright green eyes are screaming, _no, no, it’s not time, it cannot be time, please, no_ …

Nicky looks back at Joe, his heart racing in his chest, and then he’s placing a palm against Joe’s chest, right above his heart and Nicky closes his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm his own heart. And he breaks when the beats aren’t echoed inside Joe’s chest. Their hearts would always beat as one, and now…Nicky just feels the emptiness and the loneliness through his body when it’s only his heart that beats.

He feels it before he hears it. A thump against his palm. And then another. He opens his eyes just in time to hear the piercing breath Joe sucks in that immediately turns into a cough that escapes his mouth a second later.

His eyes are squeezed shut, he lets out a throaty groan and he’s undoubtedly in a lot of pain.

And Nicky, since the moment he took that bullet to his shoulder that has long-since healed, can finally let out a shaky breath.

He can feel Andy and Nile relax an inch, too. They’re still on alert, diving their attention on the couple and their surroundings.

“Sono qui. Sono qui,” Nicky whispers, and he isn’t quite sure he can use his voice much right now. _I’m here. I’m here._

With all the strength he can muster, Joe lifts a wobbly arm and clutches at the front of Nicky’s vest, needing something, anything, to hold on to. And of course, as always, Nicky is right there for him. Joe’s fingers weakly hold on and it’s all Nicky needs to lean down and touch his forehead to Joe’s.

He feels Joe taking in short, shallow breaths. “Easy, Joe. Easy.”

Joe swallows against his dry throat, giving his other half a nod.

“Nicolo,” Joe murmurs, his voice thick and low. Followed by another groan.

“Yusuf,” Nicky responds. “Habibi.” _My love._ “I know, I know.” He covers Joe’s hand with his own, helping to ground the injured man, while his other hands goes back to cup Joe’s face, offering a source of warmth and comfort as he continues the painful process of healing.

No more words are needed between them, Nicky looks into Joe’s brown eyes as he instantly knows what his husband needs.

He closes the gap between them by planting a tender kiss to Joe’s forehead, letting his lips linger there to allow Joe to take everything he needs from the touch. Joe’s free hand travels up Nicky’s arm and wraps itself around the back of his neck. Joe is holding on for dear life, Nicky his lifeline.

Once he’s positive his legs will be able to hold him up, Joe gives Nicky a nod and Nicky is helping Joe up, wrapping an arm around Joe’s waist as they make their way outside of the bloodied warehouse, Andy and Nile taking the lead with Joe and Nicky hot on their heels, Nicky glued to Joe’s side with Joe’s arm draped around Nicky’s shoulder as they swiftly move towards their getaway car.

Nicky helps Joe into the backseat and quickly makes his way around the car, getting in himself just as Andy gets into the drivers seat and Nile into the passenger.

Andy floors the gas petal and they all hear the tires screeching against the gravel as the car speeds down the road.

It’s silent for a few moments, and it’s Andy who breaks it this time.

“Joe?” She takes a speedy glance at him through the rearview mirror.

He nods. “I’m good, boss.” His voice is a little unsteady, but it’s strong.

Joe and Nicky are plastered at each other’s sides, and Joe reaches out, taking Nicky’s hand and gives it a powerful, reassuring squeeze. _I’m here. I’m okay, I promise._

Nicky swallows, briefly looking down at their joined hands and it’s then he realizes his own hand is shaking a little. He then looks up at Joe, who’s eyes are focused on his face, and there’s so much in Joe’s brown irises, but what Nicky sees the most, is that they’re full of _life_. The way Joe’s eyes soften when they meet Nicky’s own, giving him a look of comfort. And Nicky feels like he wants to cry. To cry because he still feels the fear coursing through his veins, could still feel the echo of his heart shattering in his chest. But he also wants to cry because Joe is here, Joe is here, and he’s alive, and he’s looking at him like _that_.

“I just…” Nicky starts with a whisper. “I need a moment.”

His eyes well up with tears.

Joe nods. He understands.

Instead of saying anything more, Joe gently starts rubbing his thumb over the back of Nicky’s hand in a slow and soothing rhythm.

A grounding touch.

A touch that clearly spells: I love you.

Nicky lets Joe’s even movements guide his breathing. In his head, Nicky is repeating, _he’s okay, he’s okay, he’s okay._ Along with Joe’s soft touch, a mantra to help anchor him, to help steady him.

And together, they sit in the back of the car, the world flying by in a blur outside the windows. But it doesn’t matter. What matters if that they’re together, breathing together, hearts beating together. Beating as one.


End file.
